In a dross processing system, a metal-bearing dross is removed from the metal melt of a furnace and is placed into a crucible of the dross processing system. An exothermic flux is added and the dross is then stirred to mix the exothermic flux into the dross and to cause molten metal droplets to coalesce in the dross. The molten metal is then allowed to drain from the dross, forming a pool in a bottom region of the crucible with spent (demetalized) dross residing thereabove. After allowing the metal to pool for a sufficient time, a drain plug in the bottom region of the reaction vessel is removed to allow the molten metal to drain into a receptacle for recovery. After draining the molten metal, the crucible is moved to a dump position where the spent dross is free to fall into a container for disposal. The reaction vessel is then returned to a loading/processing position to receive another batch of dross for processing.